


A Singer with a Siren's Voice

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [26]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	A Singer with a Siren's Voice

There was always something a little bit off about Dan. Something that not many people noticed, but Arin… always had the feeling that something was off about him. It wasn’t anything bad, but definitely something strange. Something that set him aside from normal human beings. 

Arin never mentioned it to anyone. He tried to tell Suzy once, but the moment it was out in the air it felt… silly. She laughed, and brushed it off as a joke. Arin just pretended that’s what it was. A joke. But there was something that kept his attention, something that wouldn’t let him stop thinking about it. 

-

It was one of those few days where it was only Dan and Arin in the office, not even recording. They had enough episodes pre-recorded to last the rest of the week. It just… felt natural to be in the office. It’s just a place where they can relax and meet up with each other easily. 

Dan’s hair is still wild, more than usual, and he has a sleepy look on his face. A goofy smile appears on his face when he sees Arin, still in his pajamas and his hair tied back. 

“Heya there Arin.” Dan’s voice is soft and soothing. 

There it is. His voice. No matter how upset Arin might be, there’s that… strange calming in Dan’s voice that settles him. No matter how upset or angry he might be, when Dan’s voice goes quiet and careful he can’t help but calm down. 

“Hey Dan,” Arin slumps onto one of the beanbags, his face inches away from the cool wooden floor. The office, at least when it’s empty and quiet, is one of the calmest places to Arin. Everything is familiar, everything feels natural. 

Dan sits down on the floor next to Arin, and gently leans on him. 

“Tired?” 

“Exhausted.” Dan laughs, his voice ringing sweet and clear through the air, and in Arin’s sleepy and confused state he suddenly blurts out the question. 

“Are you, like, actually a person? A human?” Arin rolls over onto his back so he can look at Dan’s face, “It’s just something stupid that I’ve been thinking about lately-” He immediately starts to try to play it off as a dumb question, but the look on Dan’s face catches him off guard. 

He looks surprised. But not in the usual way, where he’s caught off guard by Arin’s dumb comments. He seems… amazed to an extent. And scared. 

The silence in the room snatches all their words away, and all they can do is exchange looks with each other, questioning everything that they’ve known for a long, long time. 

“How did you know?” Dan’s voice is rough and soft. Arin felt goosebumps prickle his skin and his hair raise up. “What was it that gave me away?” 

“I-I mean… What?” Arin knows that Dan is just joking around, he knows that Dan is just playing a prank.

But his voice is absolutely mesmerizing. It drags him in and all Arin can do is stare. 

“What gave it away?” A glimpse of the Dan that he knows shines through, the silliness in the question and the genuine curiosity. 

“I just… Kinda picked up on some things.” Arin glances up at Dan, who eagerly nods with a smile on his face. “Like the fact that you don’t like the ocean, but like… every time we go to the beach you look really, really happy? Like, not scared at all. And you… it’s really always been your voice? It’s always so…” Arin’s half cut off by Dan’s face so close to his own that he’s sure that Dan can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, or that Dan’s going to lean just another inch forward and kiss him, or that the gentle breeze on his cheek is Dan’s breathing. 

“Oh.” Dan’s voice is barely a whisper, and it still manages to send shockwaves up Arin’s spine. “I guess it was kinda obvious in the end, wasn’t it? I just thought that everyone would think that it’s too… absurd to every think of.” Dan manages a smile, but there’s… a bittersweetness to it. A nervousness that makes Arin’s heart pound. What’s gonna happen now? 

“So, Wha-what are you?” Arin manages to stammer. He’s sure that he’s going to wake up from this dream, or Vernon and Ross are gonna run out recording them and laughing, or something that makes more sense than whatever this is. 

“What do you think I am?” Dan asks, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Arin takes a deep breath. Both of their voices are high and nervous, their questions driven by curiosity. 

“Mermaid? Siren? Kraken?” Arin throws in the last one to maybe break up the tension in the air. Dan laughs, and again it just makes Arin more anxious. There’s something about his voice, always about his voice that wants him so badly to just follow Dan to the ends of the earth. 

“I think I’m a little better looking than a Kraken.” Dan says with a wide smile. Arin knows that this is his Dan, this is definitely the friend he's had the for the last few years, but… “You got it though. Siren.” Dan nods to himself, not meeting Arin’s gaze. 

“Siren, huh?”

“Yup.” It feels too awkward now. 

“So how do you… look like this?” Arin nods to Dan, who immediately takes the chance to avoid any more awkward silence. 

“Mostly my nightly skincare routine. Nah, it’s just like a selkie, without the seal coat.” Dan chuckles to himself, and Arin does too, barely processing what’s going on. 

“Selkie?” 

“Yeah, they’re… funky. They can transform into humans, but to turn back into seals they need like… it’s not even a coat, it’s literally almost exactly like a wetsuit.” Dan talks about it all so casually, and in the meantime Arin is still trying to process the fact that he was right. Or at least Dan is pretending he’s right and he’s doing a really good job of pretending that he’s a siren. 

“So… what made you come to the human world. Can you turn back into a mermaid? Do you have a family in the ocean?” All the unanswered questions suddenly come flooding out and Dan’s surprised face is the best view in the entire world. 

“I can go back to being a siren at any time. And don’t call a siren a mermaid, they’ll take offense to that,” Dan playfully nudges Arin, “And I do have a family in the ocean. I guess. I never met them. Sirens aren’t the greatest parents. It’s really not that rare for sirens to take human forms to find actually good parents, y’know?” 

“But why are you here?” Arin asks. Dan smiles. And Arin can clearly see Dan. Not a siren. Not the hypnotizing voice. Dan. His friend. 

“Cause of you, you dork. You always liked going to the beach where I played at.”


End file.
